


Through Her Lensses.

by bpwanderess



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpwanderess/pseuds/bpwanderess
Summary: Angela Weber is back in Forks to stay. Nothing had really changed in the small town, until she met Leah Clearwater. After an ankward first meeting, they seemed to meet everywhere. Is she following her? Why is she so familiar? Will Angela find out the truth? And will she believe in the stories?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Leah Clearwater/Angela Weber, Rachel Black/Paul Lahote, Sam Uley/Emily Young, Sue Clearwater/Charlie Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Through Her Lensses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So this is a second story I've been working on. I believe, ever since we were introduced to Leah and even though there was no interaction, their personalities work well together so here is my version of it. There’s not much struggle tho, so it’s only a very light brush in the events of them getting together through imprinting. It slightly connects with Moonlight on Canvas, which is another one of my stories about Quil and Claire.  
> Everything I write is strictly canon and happens after the events on Breaking Dawn, everything is as Smeyer wrote before and I’m just tagging along to write the others stories.  
> I hope you enjoy it and give me feedback, if you want.

Chapter One.

The rain never let up as I watched the drops hit my window. I was used to it and normally it wouldn’t phase me, but since today I had to work at a beach, I wished for clear weather. I looked at the mirror one last time before taking my camera case and going out of my room. The house was a little messy with everyone getting ready to leave. My mother’s aunt just passed away and since father was already leaving in a week for Pennsylvania to attend some business in the church there, they decided to be with family and take everyone with them. They already enrolled the twins in school over there, so it would be a few months. I wouldn’t go though. I just got a job here in Forks, so it was decided I’d stay in the house. I’d be lonely without them, but I actually prefer staying since I just recently came back from university in WA.  
I went to the kitchen first, where mom was making some food for the trip. She seemed frantic and almost dropped the jar of mayonnaise from the counter. I pushed it far from where it was falling and only then she noticed me.  
“Ops, this almost fell.”  
“Oh Angela, thank you. I’m sorry, I’m finishing these sandwiches. I left yours on the table. Are you already leaving?”  
“Yes.” - I said, playing with the camera case in my hands. - “I promised to be there at 2pm to meet Sue.”  
“That’s great. Take the jam, I put in a sack near the door. I said last time I’d give her and Charlie a little bit before we leave.” - She then looked at me. I think my face betrayed me as she walked in my direction to give me a hug. - “I’ll miss you so much, dear. Are you sure you don’t wanna come with us?”  
“It’s fine, mom”. - I assured her as I hugged her tightly. - “I just got this job. Besides, the house is gonna be all alone for who knows how long. I’ll be waiting for you guys here when you come back. And I promise to call everyday”.  
“It’s okay. I hope you enjoy your new job. Say bye to the boys before you go, we’ll leave in a couple of minutes. I love you, dear.”  
“Love you too, mom”.  
Mom turned to finish what she was doing while I headed towards the living room where Isaac and Joshua were trying to fit games and books in their backpacks. I helped them put everything they wanted inside and hugged them goodbye. I’ve been taking care of my little brothers since they were born in a way I was almost a mother as well. They were cheeky, but good boys. I knew I’d miss them the most. As I walked outside as dad was getting back to take everyone to the airport.  
“You’re leaving already, dear? So is this the goodbye?” - Dad said, already opening his arms for me. I hugged him tight.  
“Yeah, my meeting in La Push is now. I wish I could take you guys to the airport.”  
“Ah, it’s gonna be fine, I asked a friend to come grab us.” - He took my hand and put the car keys there. - “So this is your car while you wait for us to come back. Take good care of it, the house and yourself, okay? And call us every night, please.”  
“Will do. I love you.”  
Everyone came outside and we shared more hugs till I entered the car and left. I only noticed how teary my eyes were when I had to focus on the road. It’s not like this was a forever goodbye, but it was the first time I’d live completely alone in my house and was already thinking how that would be. I wasn’t particularly fond of being alone.  
I drove through the town, passing the school I would now work at. I loved photography, but it was more of a hobby since I prefered to take pictures of landscapes. It wasn’t common for me to have photography gigs outside the usual time of the year, graduation photos for the school or weddings in the not-so-rainy season (as if there was ever such a thing in Forks). But this was the first time someone in La Push had asked me for photos. I was in contact with Sue Clearwater, one of the elders of the reservation, who wanted pictures of the beach in order to start an action of cleaning, since it seems to be getting quite dirty as of late. There have been a lot of visitors recently and they weren’t respecting the signs, so she wanted something bigger with pictures as an alert, inside and outside of La Push.  
I followed the address she gave me and drove past the fews first houses till I found hers. It was relatively close to the beach and she said she’d show me around a little bit so I’d know better where to take the pictures. I got down the car and walked to her front porch. The rain wasn’t heavy, but the thin drops would probably get in the way. Well, since I was already here, might as well look at the best spots for the pictures. I knocked on Sue’s door and a very tall and muscular man opened the door. His hair was black and he had a boyish face. He reminded me of my brother’s right away.  
“Hello, can I help?”. - The big man said.  
“Yes. I’m Angela Weber. I came to talk to Sue Clearwater, is this her home?”  
“Oh yes, of course. She told me you’d come. Come in, sit down, she’ll be here in a moment. I’m her son, by the way, my name is Seth.”  
“Nice meeting you, Seth.” - He had a huge smile on his face so I smiled back.  
I went inside the warm house. The living room had one couch, one big armchair and an old television on top of a wooden chest. There was a hall to the left, which is where I assumed the bathroom and rooms, as Seth disappeared there. The living room divided the space with the kitchen, a round table between them and the backdoor was parallel to the front door. It was small, but cozy. There were plants in vases scattered around and photos in the wall. I got closer to observe them. I’ve already met Sue once so I recognized her. The first time meeting her was in Charlie Swan’s house when I helped my parents to gather donations, but I’d remember her at Bella's wedding. Sue was there and mom told me Charlie had finally started dating again. The thought of him always reminded me of Bella as well. Although we didn’t talk much after high school, I cared a lot about her. We said we’d keep in contact but she barely replies to my emails after her honeymoon. Well, I imagine she’d be pretty busy in the university of Alaska, especially being married now.  
I focused again on the pictures. There was Sue and her late husband, as I’ve heard. They had two children, a boy and a girl. Seth looked so small in most of the pictures and it seemed such a drastic change to the man that met me at the door, although the boyish face was still there. His sister wore a serious expression on most of the pictures. She had long black hair and a stern look on her face. The pictures seemed to be old since Seth appeared small in all of them.  
The back door suddenly opened and Sue was coming in carrying plastic bags. Seth appeared shirtless from the hall and quickly went to grab it from her hands.  
“Angela!” - Sue said as soon as she noticed me, standing in her living room. - “I’m sorry I’m late. I hope you haven’t waited too much. Seth, can’t you put your shirt on? We have a guest.”  
“Sorry mom, sorry Angela.” - He said, running back to the hall.  
“Hi Sue. I haven’t been here long.” - I said, smiling back at her.  
Her daughter came inside after her, carrying more bags. She was so different from the pictures and yet the same. She was slim, but bigger and had more muscles. Her hair was shorter, a little bit above her shoulders, and just as straight as Sue’s. Looking at her, she seemed so… familiar. She started to put away the groceries without giving me more than a glance.  
“I had an appointment in the morning that took too long. But today seems like a bad day right? It’s raining non-stop.” - Sue said, as she helped her daughter.  
“I know. It’s fine though, I had a day off, so I decided to come here and look a little around the beach, if you can still show me.”  
“Of course. I’m sorry, I never offered you anything, would you like some water or juice…?”  
“Water is fine, thank you.”  
Sue filled a glass with water and put it in front of her daughter. She sighted, took the glass and came in my direction.  
“This angry silent monk here is my daughter Leah, since she doesn’t introduce herself.”  
Leah sighed aloud again and gave me the glass.  
“Hello, I’m Leah.” - She said, calmly while turning to me. Her eyes finally looked at mine and she stopped. Her eyes went big while looking at me and a surprised expression on her face.  
“Uh.. Nice to meet you, I’m Angela.”  
This surprised her and the glass slipped from her hands before I could grab it and hit the floor, exploding in small pieces. I was using jeans so I was fine but I noticed Leah was using short shorts and the shards flew to her legs. Small slices of blood were already appearing when I looked back at her face. Now, her face was different. Leah had a very pained expression with teary eyes.  
“Leah? What happened?” - Sue said, getting closer to us.  
“Oh my god Leah, are you okay?” - I said, raising my arms in her direction.  
She blinked, looked at my arms and at my face. Her face changed again. Now she looked furious, enraged, almost menacing, which made me take a step back. She then bolted for the back door and in seconds she was gone. Sue looked speechless for a second and then called for Seth. He appeared dressed this time.  
“Leah just runned outside, can you go looking for her?”  
“What happened?” - Seth said, very confused.  
“Baby, just go and ask her, please.”  
Seth nodded to us and runned just as fast through the backdoor, then it was only me and Sue, with shards of glass between us.  
“I’m sorry, I…” - I started to say as I motioned to help her with the shards but Sue raised her hand to stop me.  
“It’s okay, I’m the one who should apologize. I don’t know what happened with Leah, I’ll talk to her.” - She sounded very apologetic.  
“There’s nothing to apologize for, it was an accident, I didn’t hold the glass properly. Leah’s legs seemed to be bleeding.”  
“Yeah… I’ll help her, don’t worry.”  
“Did I… Did I say something weird? She looked so angry.”  
“No, Leah’s just... “ - She glanced at her backdoor and back to me. - “I mean, can we postpone this meeting? I can call you to remark on it later. I should see what’s going on with her”  
“Oh, sure, of course.” - I started to head to the door. - “Un, call me whenever. I’m sorry for anything.”  
Sue then walked in my direction and took my hands. Her eyes looked so worried, but she smiled at me.  
“Thank you and I’m sorry. We’ll see you later, Angela.”  
I went back to my car and started driving back home. I was pretty confused with what just happened, but the way she handled it, Sue seemed to know what it was. Did I really have nothing to do with it? Leah’s eyes were furious while looking at me. I don’t remember ever meeting her, but she looked so familiar to me. Maybe I bumped into her somewhere or something. It’s not like here or Forks were that big, it was possible. I hope I hadn’t offended her in any way. Sue was very gentle and apologetic. I worried about Leah’s legs thought. I hope she didn’t cut herself.  
I was already leaving La Push when I heard a howling, which seemed to be close. It was loud and took a few seconds before disappearing. I haven’t heard about wolves around this area, but drove a little faster just in case.  
I spent the rest of the day organising the mess my family left before going away. I noticed the jam jars near the front door, which I forgot to give to Sue. I would eventually go back, I assumed, so I’d give it to her soon. The house seemed emptier even though they only took a few suitcases. After dinner, I went to my room to watch a movie on my laptop. I couldn’t focus and closed it as soon as it started. I couldn’t stop thinking about what strange encounter that was, with Leah. I drifted to sleep while her face was still in my mind.


End file.
